1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an improvement of a device for withdrawing a subassembly of a copying machine.
2. Description of the Prior Art
In a conventional device for withdrawing a subassembly of a copying machine, the amount of withdrawal of the subassembly is determined by the stroke of rails used. Therefore, with reference to FIG. 1 in the case where maintenance work is carried out after a subassembly 02 is pulled out of a copying machine body 01 with the aid of rails 04 with a handle 03 to provide an access space L.sub.1, the rails 04 are required to have a length L.sub.1 +L.sub.2. Accordingly, when the subassembly 02 is put back in the copying machine 01, the rails 04 partially protrude from the back side of the copying machine body 01. Alternatively, the copying machine body can have a space for accommodating the subassembly which is large enough to receive the subassembly and avoid the protrusion of the rails from the back side of the copying machine body.
In the former case, holes must be cut in the rear surface of the copying machine body. Therefore, the space for the installation of the copying machine is considerably increased. On the other hand, in the latter case where the volume of the copying machine body is increased to accommodate the extra length of the rails 04, the space L.sub.1 is completely unnecessary during the ordinary operation of the copying machine. This extra space causes various factors which may make the operation of the copying machine unstable because of the structural arrangement of the copying machine. Thus, the latter case also creates problems.